


theory of parallels

by sparkly_seagull



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin is both 19 and 20, Holocrons (Star Wars), Jealous Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Time Travel, Two Anakins, he's jealous of himself, its a whole thing and a half, those funky light up boxes don't make a lick of sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_seagull/pseuds/sparkly_seagull
Summary: Anakin is only starting to recover from the mess of losing his arm, almost losing his mother, and discovering his bone-deep attraction to Obi-Wan when another shows up to steal his Master's attention away. This new padawan claims to be him from another universe, deposited out of his own stream of reality via holocron. Now with two padawans to balance while they struggle to find a solution as well as win a war, the fight for Obi-Wan's affections begins right under his nose.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been lurking on this tag for too long, so I thought I’d contribute. This is basically an AU inside of another AU because the concept of time travel/universe jumping is fun to me.

Anakin ran through the durasteel hallways, barely missing a collision with Jesse as he barreled by. The few troopers who still stood in his direct path were quickly pulled out of the way by their friends. Anakin nodded to the salutes he received from the clones dressed in gold and blue armor. The 501st troopers he passed occasionally throwing him a greeting. He was their commander after all.

The Clone Wars had begun half a standard year ago, coinciding with the loss of his right arm and its subsequent mechanical replacement. The fight with Dooku had done more damage than he liked to admit, pushing him over the edge of the mess of already boiling emotional problems. Anakin was thankful for Obi-Wan’s insistence that his Knighting was held off. He needed his Master close if he truly wanted to recover. Ever since the Clone Wars had begun, Anakin had been clingier than ever to Obi-Wan, latching onto him fully.

Merging the 212th and 501st hadn’t been too hard for the Jedi Council, the members deciding that it was a good idea for the competent Knight Kenobi to show his temperamental padawan the ways of war before sending him out with a fancy title and a whole karking battalion. So Anakin had become a commander, watching General Kenobi’s every move with eager eyes.

It would only be a standard year or so before Obi-Wan suggested him for knighthood.

A glowing orb started to pulsate over the comm table, the energy sphere growing in size and flattening til a disk the size of the table bathed everything around it in a neon green light. Swirls moved lazily around the plasma, growing faster and faster. Anakin took a step back, Cody and Rex quickly following his lead. His hand drifted down to the new saber that hung on his belt, his fight or flight instincts were kicking in now.

The disk grew brighter and brighter, a loud buzzing noise emitting from it as the portal began to break at the edges. It was becoming more and more stable. Obi-Wan stepped closer to the table it hovered over, his hand extended and face tight in concentration. Anakin realized with a start that his Master was stabilizing it. Whatever he was doing seemed to only speed up the spinning of the swirls, moving fast enough to disappear completely from his sight.

The disk shook, tendrils of the green light reaching out and falling back in spurts. Suddenly, the portal shrank in on itself, collapsing into nothing as something fell through. There was a loud shout of surprise as a cloaked figure tumbled out of what was left of the glowing portal.

The body was partially hidden under the large brown robe, distinctly Jedi, that covered them. The only thing Anakin could see from his side of the table was the glowing green box tightly held in two flesh, human hands. Whoever it was was facing Obi-Wan as they laid sprawled out on the comm table. His Master’s eyebrows shot up, his mouth forming a question that never came.

The intruder began to stir, legs twitching and their hold on the box relaxing. They sat up, the hood of the robe falling off to reveal a head of dark blonde hair and a padawan braid not at all dissimilar to his own.

His Master looked bewildered but amused. “Hello there.”

The padawan sat up all the way and sprung forward, launching themselves into Obi-Wan’s arms. “Master!”

“Wait a minute!” Anakin exclaimed, his confusion doubling along with his fear. Who was this new person and why did they call his Master their own? Obi-Wan was his.

“You’re here!” The padawan had latched themselves onto Obi-Wan in an octopus hug, Obi-Wan’s hands holding them up as he looked on in curiosity. “Oh, I thought- Thank the force.”

The padawan sounded traumatized and extremely relieved to have found Obi-Wan. Anakin was struck by the tone of their voice, a thought blooming with terror in his mind, was that-

“Anakin, what have you gotten yourself into?” His Master asked, but the question was not directed at him.

The impostor buried his face into Obi-Wan’s neck, a soft sob being muffled by the fabric. Rex turned to face Anakin, his eyebrows scrunched together and force signature tainted with confusion. Cody seemed mildly surprised, but overall only slightly perturbed by the scene playing out before him.

“Sir.” He stated, Obi-Wan’s head snapping up to meet his gaze with a hum in response. “Care to explain?”

The impostor started to detach himself from Obi-Wan only to snuggle into his side, using Obi-Wan as a shield while he eyed the rest of them suspiciously. Anakin wanted to yank him away from his Master, not even a different version of himself was allowed to get that close.

The impostor wore his face, a little less standard year ago he had also been free of the mechno-arm that replaced his right arm, but even the viable excuse for the difference wouldn’t fool him. Anakin glared at the slightly younger him, trying to see anything that looked out of place. The other him met his gaze steadily, the two of them locking identical eyes.

“Well Cody, I believe this holocron is the answer we are looking for.” Obi-Wan said, holding up the green box for the clone captain to see. Cody nodded slowly, obviously not understanding the context Obi-Wan was trying to provide. Rex leaned away from the device.

“But what does it do?” Rex asked, shooting looks at both Anakin’s. “Why has the commander doubled?”

Anakin threw up his hands abruptly and Obi-Wan gave another thoughtful hum. “Perhaps Anakin can explain.” He nudged the padawan still latched to his side.

“Where are we?” It seemed after he had finally removed his head from Obi-Wan’s shoulder, he had taken notice of the ship surrounding them. “Commander?”

Rex opened his mouth to speak. “Sir-”

The other Anakin frowned, panic quickly setting into the force around them all. The two clone captains even seemed to be picking up on the negative energy. “Who are you?” He demanded.

“Patience dear one.” Obi-Wan brought a finger to his lips and the other Anakin’s eyes went wide. Anakin felt the hold of jealousy getting stronger. “We are on a venator-class Star Destroyer, The Negotiator. This is Captain Cody,” He gestured to the clone clad in white and gold armor. “He leads the 212th.”

Cody nodded.

“And this is Captain Rex, captain of the 501st.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Rex said tentatively.

His Master then turned the imposter to face Anakin, “And this is you. Commander Anakin Skywalker.”

The other him squinted and Anakin felt his hands curl into fists. “Commander?”

Anakin gave a feral smile. “Under General Kenobi.”

“General?” The other him whipped around in surprise.

“It’s not the first time.” His Master answered teasingly. “Now what can you tell me?”

“Master-” He faltered, expression open and vulnerable. “I don’t … I don’t know what you want me to say. We were just on a diplomatic mission and I stumbled into a ruined temple. The holocron pulled me toward it and … ” He glanced around them worriedly, the hand that had been buried into its hold in Obi-Wan’s robes quickly threaded its fingers into Obi-Wan’s. Anakin had to yank his eyes away from the sight, he needed to be in control of his emotions.

“Are you hurt?”

He shook his head venientmedly. “No Master.”

Obi-Wan’s hand reached out to stroke his beard, his thinking pose. “Well, I think I understand what’s happening.” He announced casually after a few beats of silence.

They all tensed, Cody broke the strained silence with a sigh. “General, please don’t keep it to yourself.”

He only got a light laugh in response, it sent butterflies to Anakin’s stomach. “Of course not Cody, I just need to fact check a few things and I’ll have a presentation ready to go shortly.”

“I’ll be waiting to hear your theory. What are your orders, sir?” Cody asked, a data pad for recording already in hand.

“Keep us on course for Cerea. Wait until I give the go ahead to spread the news of what happened here. I need to converse with the Council before any big decisions are reached.”

Cody gave a nod. “Will do, General.”

“Thank you Captain.” Obi-Wan said, giving a small bow in exit. He began to walk away, but not before throwing an order over his shoulder. “Anakin. If both of you will follow me please.”

Anakin scrambled to get around the comm table, feeling Rex’s amusement spike in the force as the two padawans rushed after Obi-Wan. He shot Rex a dirty glare, but the captain only smiled at him in return. Obi-Wan continued to walk ahead, both Anakins following him down many halls, finally taking a turn into his room. Anakin’s suite was right next door, droid parts strewn on the floor behind the closed door.

Obi-Wan finally came to a pause to let the biometric scan read his palm before he ushered the both of them into the room. It was just as clean and organized as it had been hours ago when Obi-Wan had led him through meditation. Anakin hovered by the door, watching his double through the corner of his eye while Obi-Wan languidly took a seat at his desk.

His Master looked up, realizing the two of them had become locked in a staring contest. “Padawans,” They both snapped to attention, “Before we get started, we might want to get the name situation figured out.”

Neither of them said anything and Obi-Wan frowned at the silence.

“How about this, Anakin from the portal, can I refer to you as Ani?”

He smiled tentatively. “Yes Master.”

“Now that we have that settled, why don’t the two of you sit down instead of standing awkwardly?”

Anakin huffed and moved to sit at the foot of Obi-Wan’s bed, resisting the urge to fall into it, wrap himself in Obi-Wan’s scent, and hope that this was all a dream. Ani carefully lowered himself onto the small couch that Anakin occasionally napped on while Obi-Wan was doing reports.

“Now Ani,” his Master started. “I’m under the impression that the holocron has deposited itself in an alternate universe than your own. Can you tell me anything significant about where you come from?”

Ani pulled his cloak around him further, a small crease appearing between his brows. “We are not at war. It’s the second month cycle and the year is 7955 CRC.”

“Time travel too then.” Anakin interrupted. “The ninth month cycle is almost over and it’s 7956 CRC.”

“Is that why I’m missing a hand?” Ani asked curiously.

Anakin flexed his durasteel fingers before shoving his right hand into his outer tunic. He still didn’t feel comfortable when others took notice of it. 

Obi-Wan noticed his discomfort and gently steered the conversation away. “Tell me about your life and experiences, we can compare and contrast.”

“Master Jinn took me off Tatooine when I was nine. He died soon after in the Battle of Naboo.” Ani looked up at Obi-Wan, a starstruck look in his eyes. “You killed the Sith who took his life and became my Master. I got my first lightsaber at thirteen and we take a lot of diplomatic missions. I don’t think Master Windu likes having me around in the Temple.”

Anakin snorted. “Checks out.”

“It does.” His Master agreed. “Dear one, what of the political sphere around you?”

“Chancellor Palpatine still leads the Galactic Republic if that’s what you’re asking.”

A sour expression flashed across Obi-Wan’s face for a split second that was almost impossible to catch. Unfortunately for him, Anakin was always paying excruciating detail to his Master, and with twice the Anakins came twice the attention.

“Master-” The both of them spoke at the same time before glaring at each other.

“Yes?”

Anakin spoke up quickly, wanting to be the one Obi-Wan was paying attention to. “Do you not like the Chancellor?”

“I don’t think burdening you with my political opinions will do much good at the moment.”

“Master, please tell us.” Ani implored.

His Master huffed. “I do not particularly care for the man.”

Anakin translated. “That means you really dislike him. Why?” The Chancellor was a friend of sorts, always asking after Anakin and singing his praises. How could his Master not like him?

“Anakin, I don’t want to badmouth your friend to your face.”

Anakin almost laughed. If whatever Obi-Wan said was convincing enough, which it likely was, Anakin would never speak to the man again. If his Master wanted it, he only had to ask. Apparently his Master wasn’t in the mood for that at the moment, instead focusing on the new arrival.

“Ani? How does the force feel to you?”

Ani shrank in on himself a bit and Anakin noticed for the first time the heavy shielding that rendered him almost invisible in the force. “ ... not great.”

Obi-Wan reached out, his offered hand easily accepted. “Is it your bonds?”

Ani nodded tightly, seeming to relax with Obi-Wan’s closer proximity. “Oh Ani. What can I do?”

“My Master, the bond is empty with him.” His voice lowered to a terrified whisper, his eyes locked on Obi-Wan imploringly. “Everything is so dark.”

Anakin felt a wave of pity for Ani sweep over him. His bond with Obi-Wan was a sacred thing, the guiding light he trailed so closely in fear of losing it. He had formed an attachment so deep, he was sure the Jedi Masters would expel him from the Order due to the extreme breach of the code. 

“I can form a temporary bond with you.” Obi-Wan offered. Ani hesitated for only a moment before rising from the sofa and draping himself over Obi-Wan. His Master accepted this development easily, accommodating for the imposter Anakin to sit in his lap. Anakin quickly hid his glaring jealousy and wondered if perhaps his Master would ever let him assume the same position.

“Please.” Ani begged quietly. “I don’t like the darkness.”

Obi-Wan brought one of his hands to Ani’s temple, finger pressed up against the skin as his eyes fluttered shut and his force signature began to change. Anakin watched in horror as his Master formed a training bond with another. The bond tightened between the two of them, the view harder to see in the force, Anakin assumed he was only able to see what was happening due to his already established training bond with Obi-Wan.

Ani’s eyes snapped open, a wide grin stretching across his face. “Thank you.” He sobbed out, tears pooling in his eyes. Anakin felt discarded but pushed the feeling away. This was only temporary and besides, Obi-Wan wouldn’t betray him knowingly.

“You’re welcome. I think it is best we call the Council now if that’s alright.”

Ani nodded and pulled himself off of Obi-Wan, looking regretful as he did. Anakin knew the feeling, being near Obi-Wan had become an addiction to him at this point.

“I need to arrange the meeting, why don’t the two of you go find something else to do while you wait?” Obi-Wan asked kindly. “Anakin, perhaps you want to show Ani your newest project?”

Anakin’s mind flashed to the half finished mouse droid he was rewiring to curse everytime it bumped into something. “Are you sure, Master?”

“Dear one, I don’t think watching me fight my way into the Council’s schedule is really that interesting to watch.” Obi-Wan said with a smile, comm unit already being powered up in his hand.

Anakin wanted to protest but decided to relent, gesturing for his double to follow him out of the room. They quickly ducked into his room right next door and just as Anakin had suspected earlier, it was a mess. He began to kick parts out of the way, into the mechanics corner of his room that had miraculously expanded to much more than a measly corner.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” He crumbled, force pushing a chair to the other him.

“Good to know some things don’t change.”

Anakin snorted and flopped onto his bed. “How are you feeling?” He tried to be sympathetic, knowing Obi-Wan would chide him for not being nice to himself.

“Better now.” Ani said, levitating the half build mouse droid up to inspect. “I’m glad Obi-Wan exists in this universe.”

“Me too.” Anakin responded before realizing he sounded a bit too dreamy.

“Tell me about the war.” Ani prompted.

“It’s not great.” Anakin sighed. “The Separatists and their droid army are getting bolder. The Grand Army of the Republic or GAR is made up of clones like Rex and Cody. The Republic practically sees them as cannon fodder.” He bit out.

“How’d you get an army of clones?” Ani asked. “That seems like a strange way to go to fight a war … ”

“Obi-Wan found them on Kamino.”

Ani raised an eyebrow. “Did you not go with him?”

Anakin swallowed sharply, eyes darting away. “I was on Tatooine.”

“That dustball?” Ani sounded incredulous.

“My mother was dying. The Sand People … they tortured her within an inch of her life. She’s recovering to the best degree she can but paralyzied now.”

Ani shook his head. “No, that can’t be- I-”

Anakin met his eyes ruefully. “Oh but it is. And then right after that Padme and I got captured while trying to rescue Obi-Wan. There was this whole arena fight.”

“Padme?” Ani asked.

“You don’t know her? Queen Amidala? Senator of Naboo?”

“I know her, I just didn’t know you still had contact … she talks to you?”

Anakin laughed. “No. She’s friendly, but we parted on not the best of terms.”

“What’d you do?” That sounded like an accusation.

“Kissed her.”

Ani’s eyebrows shot up. “And why’d you do that?”

Anakin frowned. “I thought I liked her. Thought I could distract- hey! Why am I telling you this?”

Ani never had to respond, their conversation getting cut off by a knock on the door and a gentle pulling on their bonds. “The Council is ready to hear us.” Obi-Wan announced. Anakin gulped, afraid of what could possibly lie next with the news that he had suddenly doubled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a call with the Council only adds to the turmoil Anakin in all his emotional stuntedness feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter than a want it to be but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Anakin followed Obi-Wan sulkily through the durasteel hallways of the Negotiator, keeping in pace with his body double in a way that annoyed him to no end. He knew he shouldn’t have been upset by the mirrored walking speed because it was him after all, but Anakin was greatly angered by the fact.

“Where are we going?” Ani asked, watching all of the clone troopers they passed with a keen eye and intense gaze. He still hadn’t gotten over the fact there was a whole army of clones.

“The conference room.” Obi-Wan replied simply. “Cody has redirected the holo call for us and the Council is already on the line. They responded quickly when I told them what was happening.”

Anakin frowned. If the Council knew, what more was there to explain? “What do they know?”

“I told them that a second Anakin Skywalker had dropped from a portal and they promised to talk right away.” Obi-Wan slowed as they approached the conference room door, letting it slide open and reveal the circle of blue holo figures sitting inside. “Council members, thank you for your ti-”

“Enough of the greetings,” Windu said, an intense curiosity coupled with a tired directness conveyed in his tone. He was starting off the meeting with a quest for answers and it showed.“What do you mean there is a second Skywalker?”

“Well,” Obi-Wan said with a smile, bringing his hands to both of their backs and pushing them forward into the center of the hologram circle. “as you can see, we have a visitor.”

“What trick is this?” Master Ti looked on in awe and Anakin felt the eyes of the other Jedi Masters fall upon him and the other him. “Master Kenobi, you weren’t kidding.”

“Master Ti, I wouldn’t call for an emergency meeting for a farce.”

A smile tugged at her lips. “No, that would be a little out there for you.”

“So what you’re saying is that he is indeed your padawan?” Windu leaned forward in his chair, trying to get a better look at Ani who shuffled closer to Obi-Wan under the scrutiny. Anakin tried his best to show no reaction when Obi-Wan brought his hand to rest reassuringly on the junction between Ani’s neck and shoulders.

“Ani? Would you like to confirm?” He questioned the pale faced padawan. Ani nodded stiffly.

“I am.”

Windu blinked a few times, perhaps he was trying to clear his eyesight. “You’re sure?” His eyes darted up to meet Obi-Wan’s. “How did this happen?”

“Ani found a holocron-”

“Where is it?”

“I’ve locked it away in my room for safe keeping, it was able to create a portal to a parallel dimension and I rather think it should be stowed away until Master Nu can take a look at it.” Anakin knew that the Temple Archivist would most definitely want to take a look at the portal spawning holocron.

Master Yoda shifted in his seat, and the Jedi turned their attention to him in hopes of the wizened advice he was bound to bring. “Return from your campaign when will you? A time sensitive one, a matter like this might be.”

“Cerea is but a day-cycle away.” His Master assured. “Reports suggest that there is Separatist activity in the area, but I doubt that any engagement that will occur will be long lasting. And if it is, perhaps Master Nu could spare another Archivist or maybe even a Shadow to retrieve it for her.”

  
“If you ask, I’m sure she’d do it herself.” Kit Fisto replied with a laugh.

“Correct you would be.” Yoda agreed with a sage nod of his head. “Arrange an exchange we can if shift the times tables do.”

Windu cleared his throat. “Back to what you were saying, explain to me what happened with the holocron.”

“Ani, would you like to explain?” Obi-Wan asked softly. Anakin could read his own body language well enough and was not blind enough to miss the fact that Ani seemed to shrink some more under the implications of the question. Anakin himself had a deep dislike of appearing before the council, it was rough when he had the feeling they could see into his soul and dig out his biggest regrets and mistakes. “He’s a bit overwhelmed from the journey, it was physically taxing.” His Master wove his excuse with precision at Ani’s lack of a positive response.

Anakin spoke up, offering the barest scrap of useful information. “It was large and green.”

“A portal appeared over the comm table while we were discussing the latest reports. Ani fell through and so did the holocron. We’ve deduced that his universe is one very similar to our own, likely only one small difference that has no major effect.”

Plo Koon hummed thoughtfully. “There were no changes you could discover?”

“None yet.” Obi-Wan affirmed. “The only thing that stands out is that Ani comes from a place that is just over one and a half standard year cycles back from our own.”

“That would explain the arm.”

Anakin bristled at the comment. He was still sensitive about the topic, losing him arm served as many reminders he never wanted to remember. Dooku had bested him too quickly, he’d been cocky and he’d lost a limb as well as a lightsaber. Anakin had no desire to refer to the experience casually, it was a wound that would take a bit more time to heal.

“Master, do you have any other suggestions regarding Ani’s predicament with the holocron?” Obi-Wan asked the room at large, giving off the implication that the call was coming to a close.

“Wait, hold up.” Windu put out his hand, the gesture an attempt to stop Obi-Wan wrapping up of the conversation. “What are we do to with our new guest?”

Obi-Wan frowned like it wasn’t obvious. “He stays with me until a solution for his trip home has been found.”

“Is that really best?” Master Ti questioned. “How much of the potential future do we wish to reveal? Would it not do him good to take classes at the Temple instead of living on the front lines?”   
  


“A good point you do bring up. To have more than one padawan, way of the Jedi it is not.” Yoda chimed in.

“This is merely temporary.” His Master assured.

“Can you truly handle two Anakin Skywalkers while still keeping your focus on your wartime duties?” Windu sounded too incredulous for Anakin’s liking.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He bit out. Anakin knew that his relationship with Windu was rocky and had always been, but to confirm in a way that made Anakin seem like a hardship to his Master was uncalled for. It took all his self control to not stick out his tongue in response to the antagonistic question.

Obi-Wan spoke at the same time. “It is no burden.”

“I wish to stay with Master Kenobi.” Ani spoke up after a few beats of silence, his voice was strong with conviction and left no room for argument.

A crease formed between Windu’s eyebrows, spreading up onto the middle of his forehead. “This is highly unusual.”

“This situation is highly unusual.” Plo Koon reminded him, watching the two Anakin's thoughtfully.

“Very well.” He conceded. “Keep us updated on the front on Cerea and we will discuss what to do as the occasions arise.” Windu didn't seem too pleased by the conclusion they'd reached, but he also seemed as if Ani's presence was causing a headache and he wanted to be rid of his troubles as soon as possible. Anakin briefly considered Windu's power to sense shatter points in the force, something Obi-Wan had explained to him years ago. Maybe that was why the Jedi Master was rubbing his temples while looking like he was masking his irritation.

“Thank you Masters.” Obi-Wan gave a small bow that Anakin followed with in suit.

“Adjourned this meeting is.” Yoda declared and with that, the holograms flickered to nothingness, and the room was suddenly bathed in darkness. Anakin relished the few complete seconds of silence in the darkened room, as if the entire experience had been but a dream and he was in the limbo between sleep and the waking world. The moment was broken by the movement of fabric as Obi-Wan glided his way towards the door.

“Well, that’s been settled. I’m going to go find Cody and give him the rundown.”

Anakin shuffled after Obi-Wan as he strolled with purpose out of the room. “Master, what should I do?”

“You have duties to attend to, don’t you?”

“Yes, but-” Anakin knew there were things he was supposed to do as Commander on The Negotiator, but he mostly just followed Obi-Wan around and practiced stunts with Rex. Rex was likely busy at the moment, and Obi-Wan was on a mission that didn't need his involvement. He could go tinker with droids, but Anakin dismissed the thought as quickly as it came, he had no interest for that at the moment.

“Ani, come with me and we can get this situation settled.” Obi-Wan powered on through the hallways, tracking his way to the bridge in an attempt to find Cody. As they came closer and closer to the bridge, they found themselves being watched by the clone troopers they passed, a sense of curiosity swimming through the force around them. Many of the troopers on duty at the moment had stations closer to the bridge, and with more eyes came more stares.“Anakin, perhaps you would like to extend an invitation for a tour to Ani? Introduce him to some of the men?”

“Master-” He tried, unsure of how to express the tangle of panic and confusion building inside his chest. The day had been bewildering and he was not processing it well. It didn't help that the force sat differently around him, the ebbs of the cosmic power was partially diverted to Ani and the entire change was thoroughly throwing off Anakin's perception of the world around him.

“Yes?”

“I-” Anakin stopped himself, no words forming past the initial start. Obi-Wan stopped, spinning around to face Anakin who almost ran face first into him. Ani stopped as well, watching curiously as Obi-Wan took a hand to Anakin’s face and gently caressed his cheek. Anakin drew in a deep breath, grounding himself in Obi-Wan’s physical presence. His Master was able to calm him with a simple touch, but Anakin was too worked up to have any head space to feel embarrassment in.

Through their bond came a tap, his Master was trying to connect with his mind. ‘ _ Dear one,’ _ he spoke through their mental link. ‘ _ whatever is the matter?’ _

Anakin pushed forward the agitation he was feeling for Obi-Wan to see, hoping his Master had no reprimands for the emotional turmoil that was bubbling up under his skin.

‘ _ We can talk about this later, a meditation doesn’t sound too bad.’ _ He sounded sympathetic.

‘ _ But Ani, you’ve taken on a second padawan. I don’t know what to- I don’t know how to feel. _ ’ The attempt at explanation was lame, but he tried his best to convey his shock without overwhelming Obi-Wan with his jealousy.

‘ _ Ani is you, dearest. I’d hardly call it taking on another padawan so much as having the same one twice. There’s no need to hurt over this, it’s not everyday a padawan is twice chosen by the same Master. _ ’

Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan, pleased with the conclusion of their mental conversation, turned back around and continued his trek towards Cody. Ani followed him after just a moment's hesitation of giving Anakin, who hung back, a glare that promised he’d be asking about what had just happened later.

“Are you okay there sir?” Asks one of the troopers, coming up behind him.

Anakin nods at Echo, swallowing a lump that had been forming in his throat before slinking down the hall. He was in no mood to talk and with Obi-Wan’s presence no longer a warm beacon of safety by his side, there is only one other thing that could clear his mind and silence the intrusive thoughts creeping up on him. Anakin stalked to the training room, ready to burn time before the day-cycle comes to an end and his Master inevitably eases him into a joint meditation. At least he had something to look forward to in all the mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and a sprinkling of background information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute and for that I apologize

Obi-Wan entered The Negotiator's training room slowly, scanning his eyes around the mostly empty room in search of Anakin. He hadn’t shown up to late-meal and Obi-Wan was worried. He drifted closer to the mats they used for katas and lightsaber practice, spotting a lump that looked suspiciously human. On closer inspection, he found Anakin, sprawled face first into the mats, his lightsaber tossed to the side along with his boots. He didn’t move except for shallow movement of his sides, an indication that he was likely snoozing if not just completely passed out.

Obi-Wan dropped into a squat, a hand coming to rub at the back of his padawan’s head in an effort to wake him. Within the second of him making contact, Anakin’s face turned away from the mats to face his own with a look of surprise. “Master?” He blinked owlishly.

“I see you’ve found a place to sleep on the training mats. Does the smell of feet not bother you?”

“They were washed a while ago.” He grumbled, flipping the rest of his body to face in Obi-Wan’s direction.

“If you say so,” He agreed, and with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips Obi-Wan lowered himself all the way down to the ground.

Anakin grunted, moving himself in such a way as to let his arms partially prop him up. His metal hands ran through his hair in agitated movement before dropping completely. “What’s happening?”

“You missed late-meal, but don’t worry, I’ve brought some back to your room.” Obi-Wan chuckled. “I remember how much you enjoyed choking down ration bars for a week.”

“Never again.” Anakin lamented. “They taste like sand and I d-”

“Don’t like sand.” Obi-Wan finished for him. He was long suffering when it came to hearing Anakin’s passionate rants against sand. “Oh, I know.”

A smile graced Anakin’s face as he flopped back onto the map. It was golden and bright and reaffirmed the fondness that was morphing into attatchm- Obi-Wan quickly shut down the thought. His feelings weren’t appropriate for his duties as an unbiased Jedi and as Anakin’s mentor. He pushed away the worries creeping into his mind, safely tucking it behind many mental shields, so obscured even Anakin and the strength of the bond they shared wouldn’t be able to reach it. 

Anakin moved closer with a small yawn and Obi-Wan was surprised when his thigh became Anakin’s new pillow.

“Are you okay?” He asked gently.

Anakin gave him a halfhearted glare. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Obi-Wan absentmindedly brought his hand up to start carding through Anakin’s lengthening hair. Ever since the Council meeting concluding in the decision to wait in Anakin’s knighting, he hadn’t touched up the traditional padawan haircut he’d been sporting for years beforehand. “Well, you did fall asleep on the training mats.”

His eyes fluttered shut and he pushed closer into the hand massaging his scalp. “I’ll admit, that was a bit of a surprise.”

“I’d hope so. It’d be quite strange if it was a regular occurrence.”

Anakin hummed, drawing his legs in towards him and shifting so he was curled up next to and partially on Obi-Wan. The movement surprised Obi-Wan, Anakin’s need for physical reassurance had always been a part of him, but he was practically half way to sitting completely in Obi-Wan’s lap. Anakin had always been touchy feely even since childhood, but Obi-Wan had always expected him to distance himself from seeking his Master’s presence as he aged. Obi-Wan had been wrong. 

After Geonosis and the mess that had been their fight with Dooku, Anakin had sought him out at least twice as often as he had before. Obi-Wan had been worried that Anakin’s obvious attachment to him would impede his ability to connect with other padawans his age, but he had been mistaken there as well. Anakin had begun to seem more balanced with Obi-Wan’s reciprocation of his need for touch, and while it did have the drawback of Anakin’s increased need to be at his side, he reacted better when they were separated.

Obi-Wan had accepted his fate as being one of the anchors of Anakin’s mental well being. It wasn’t ideal by any means, but he couldn’t bring himself to begin the process of detaching Anakin from practically all facets of his life. It wasn’t worth the trouble. He wondered if the other Anakin that had dropped from the sky would be the same. The new bond he had formed with Ani buzzed gently in the back of his mind, not as strong as the one that he currently shared with Anakin, but if he knew his padawan the way he thought he did, it would be soon.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed, deciding to address the bantha in the room. “Your training will not be impeded by our new arrival. You have no need to fret.” Surely that was why he seemed distraught. Anakin was just worried that Obi-Wan’s attention would slip from his training and he would see his Knighting pushed back even farther. That was unlikely to happen for Obi-Wan was sure he could instruct both Anakins’ curriculum without negative effects for either. He had patience and tolerance to spare after years of being Anakin’s master.

Anakin shifted in his lap, a wash of relief at his words tainting the force before being locked behind strong mental barriers. “I- I’ll keep that in mind, Master.” 

“I know that you aren’t quite ready to accept Ani’s unconventional arrival. It must be strange to see yourself from not so long enough after so much has happened. He probably feels the same way. I need you to be welcoming.” He drew Anakin up into a seating position that would hopefully wake him up more. The conversation was important and he needed to get his point across, that would be near impossible if Anakin was set on using him as a large pillow. Besides, the mats could not be comfortable for an extended period of rest.

Anakin squirmed, planting his face in Obi-Wan’s shoulder with a huff. 

“He is you after all, who wouldn’t want to be friends with themselves?” That remark got him a quiet laugh.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, he noted Anakin’s shoulders tensed as he prepared to say something. “Can I lay back down? Or do we have to leave?”

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh and opened his arms, letting Anakin settle himself against his chest in a more comfortable way. The smug smile that appeared on Anakin’s face contrasted the alleviation of tension in his shoulders.

“See?” He teased gently. “It isn’t so hard to ask for what you want?”

A brush rose to tint Anakin’s cheeks a bright red. “Shut up.”

Someone coughed behind them. “Sir?”

Obi-Wan turned his head around, seeing Cody standing awkwardly at the edge of the mats. He looked guilty, as if he was intruding on something private. “Cody!” He greeted, lifting Anakin who squawked indignantly, and spun himself around to talk with Cody face to face. “How may I help you?”

“I can come back … ” He trailed off, his eyes darting from Obi-Wan’s to Anakin who was trying to disappear by burying his head into Obi-Wan’s chest with minimal success.

“No, no.” He assured. “Take a seat and we can talk.”

“If you insist, sir.”

“I do,”

Cody lowered himself carefully, waiting for an order announcing Obi-Wan had changed his mind about the situation that would never come. “I’m here to deliver my report.”

“Go ahead,” The clone commander still looked as if he needed encouragement to deliver his report. They’d gone through these motions in mud trenches and frozen tundras, but Anakin’s presence tucked safely in his arms seemed to be throwing Cody for a loop.

“ ... We are half a day-cycle from Cerea, mild Separatist activity has been reported as of half an hour ago. Our shields are up and weapons on standby for when we exit hyperspace, ready to primed at your command.”

“Have they encroached on planetary space yet? Restricted any hyperlanes or erected any barricades?”

“Not as of yet sir,” Cody said with a shake of his head. “They are sitting right out of our jurisdiction.”

“That’s suspicious,” Anakin mumbled.

“I have to agree. Cody, what size is the fleet?”

Cody frowned. “We aren’t sure yet, they are just off radar and with those rumors of their radar reconfiguring technology, nothing is certain. Sonar might be completely useless until we reach a closer range.”

Obi-Wan frowned. The Separatists knew what they were doing and that coupled with their uncanny ability to predict almost every major decision made by the Galactic Republic in relation to troops was hindering the process Obi-Wan and the other Jedi Generals were making. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

“Take that back right now!” Anakin demanded, his head lurching from the nook it had found so he could glare at Obi-Wan with ease. "Everytime you say that, something goes wrong."

“It’s too late.” Cody said in resignation.

Obi-Wan shook his head and gave a light tug to Anakin’s padawan braid in retribution.“Enough of that.” He turned his attention back to Cody. “What other updates do you have?” Anakin had still considerably under his touch, his posture taking on a rigidity that likely wasn’t noticeable to Cody, but was loud and clear to Obi-Wan who knew his every twitch by heart. Cody began to speak, but Obi-Wan’s attention was more focused on Anakin than the schematics of the ship. With half an ear he listened, while trying to figure out what to do next. He tentatively began to stroke patterns into Anakin’s back, hoping the movement would be considered as good of an apology as any.

“-the men have been informed of Ani’s existence, but you were there sir so I’m sure we don’t need to cover that. Last I heard, he was having a routine check up done in medical. The file will be provided soon along with notice of any complications in shifting through the space time continuum.”

“They are all aware of the secrecy of such knowledge? I hate to think what this information could mean if it got into the wrong hands.” The Separatists already knew too much, and adding more fuel to the flames was a bad idea all around. It was best to keep the surprise padawan a secret.

Cody nodded solemnly. “The only other communication is from you and whomever you have informed.”

“The Council will not be notifying anyone other than the Master Archivist until further notice.”

“Will they be in contact?”

“I assume Master Nu will want answers sooner than later.”

“In that case, I will be sure to send any messages straight through to you.” Cody rocked back and used the momentum to push himself up, a motion that should not have been possible in his plastoid armor. “Goodnight sir.”

“Goodnight Commander,” Obi-Wan echoed, watching as Cody exited the large training room as quickly as he had entered. He looked down to find his padawan asleep. Obi-Wan drew in a large sigh and carefully brought himself to stand, trying not to jostle Anakin as he carried him bridal style out of the training room and through the hallways. Luckily for Anakin’s pride, he passed but a few troopers who only spared a glance in his direction. The alpha shift was headed into a sleep cycle along with most of The Negotiator's occupants. The next day was going to be at the very least stress inducing and at the most, hectic.

Anakin blinked awake when Obi-Wan came to a stop, the cease in motion disturbing him from the light sleep he’d fallen into. Obi-Wan released his hold and let Anakin stand on his own as the door to his quarters slid open. “Your food is in your room and so is Ani. I instructed him to set up a cot after his visit with the medic, but if he needs assistance, please be sure to provide it.”

Anakin nodded, swaying slightly on his feet. He had overdone it in the training rooms, Obi-Wan was sure. That coupled with the fact he hadn’t even since mid-meal quite some time ago was taking a toll. “Yes Master.”

“Be sure to go to sleep on time, we have a busy day ahead.”

Anakin nodded again, gazing into the light coming from his room that suddenly illuminated the hallway. He turned to look at Obi-Wan before stepping in, a small smile on his face. “Thank you.”

Obi-Wan bowed his head. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh, I forgot this was in my drafts, but letting it get automatically deleted seems like a waste of effort, so TADA


End file.
